Correspondance de Noël
by SuperLunard
Summary: Hum hum. Cher Lunard. Ici, c'est la galère...  Co écriture avec Super Patmol
1. Ici, c'est pas vraiment la joie

Hello ! Voilà une petite série de parchemins entre Sirius et Remus, durant les vacances de Noël de 1976 (donc, ils sont en sixième année.)

Co écriture avec la sublime, la fantastique, la merveilleuse (d'accord j'arrête) SuperPatmOl.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

* * *

**From Sirius Orion Black**  
**12, square Grimmaurd**  
**Londres**

Cher _Loupin,_

Un petit mot de Londres, pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, à toi, Peter et Jamesie.

Ici, c'est pas vraiment la joie. Ma chère et tendre _génitrice _s'endurçit avec l'âge, c'est incroyable. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pû rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, avec vous, mais apparement ma _famille _n'a pas encore abandonné l'idée de faire de moi un vrai petit parfait Sang-Pûr.

Autant te dire que c'est pas demain la veille.

J'ai apliqué ton sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle sur les posters et les bannières de ma chambre. _Mère _été furieuse, tu aurais vu ça ! Apparement, les Moldues en bikinis, les motos et les photos de vous ne lui ont pas vraiment plu. Bizarre.

A part Regulus, mes _parents_ et Kreattur, les Black passent les fêtes ici. Mes cousines Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda sont arrivées hier, ainsi que Araminta, ma grande-tante (tu sais, celle qui a essayé de faire passer une loi au ministère pour légaliser la chasse aux moldus), mon oncle Alphard et sa femme Elladora (quand elle m'a vu, elle a demandé à ma mère pourquoi j'étais encore là, je te laisse imaginer le genre). Il y avait aussi les Malefoy et leur fils Lucius (tu sais, il était Préfet des Serpentard. Eh bien, il va se marier avec Narcissa) et les Lestrange (apparement, Rodolphus est promis à Bella-la-folle, mais rien n'est encore sûr).

Je te laisse imaginer les repas de famille. Andromeda s'étais assis à côté de moi et on essayait de ne pas éclater de rire devant les bêtises qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Cela durait souvent très longtemps, et les bouteilles de vin descendaient vite. Plus les invités étaient souls, plus je m'amusais. Tu serais ce qui serait très drôle ? Faire croire à ma _mère_ que je suis homosexuel. Elle en mourrait, j'en suis sûr.

Au fait, mon oncle Alphard à l'intention de me laisser une part de son immense héritage, lui (il est bien le seul, j'ai l'impression que les Black veulent me renier au moindre faux pas). C'est une bonne nouvelle, si ma fugue chez les Potter se matérialise, d'avoir un peu d'argent. Mais bon, encore une fois, rien n'est encore certain.

Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie. Demain, c'est Noël, et je suis plus seul que jamais.

_Sirius O. Black_

PS: Ci-joint vos cadeaux, une boîte de Honeydukes pour Queudver, des Bombabouses de Zonko pour Cornedrue et le _Manuel de Sortilège Avancé_ que tu voulais tant.

PPS: L'oiseau pince.

**To Remus John Lupin**  
**Salle Commune des Gryffondor**  
**Poudlard, Ecosse**


	2. On rigole bien sur, mais tu nous manques

**From Remus John Lupin  
Salle Commune des Gryffondor**  
**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Cher Sirius,

Nous parlions justement de l'enfer que tu devais vivre chez tes parents quand j'ai reçu ton hibou ( qui a fait une belle entaille à Peter qui voulait le caresser).

Nous te fêtons tous un joyeux Noël aussi, bien que nous en doutons un peu.

Tes cadeaux nous ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que les nôtres te plairont. On est allés faire une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard entre garçons, empruntant un chemin autre que celui de d'habitude que Peter avait découvert. Ce fameux chemin qui nous a amené dans la réserve de produit nettoyant de Rusard. Bizarrement j'avais eu le pressentiment qu'il allait nous mené ailleurs qu'à Pré-au-Lard mais tu te doutes que je me suis abstenu de le dire. On l'a tout de même marqué sur la carte au cas où l'envie d'y placer quelques bombabouses nous prenne.

On pense souvent -tout le temps- à toi et on ne peut pas être vraiment joyeux comme d'habitude. On rigole bien sûr mais tu nous manque. Tu connais l'expression : " Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé". Lamartine avait sans aucun doute raison.

C'est une bonne chose que tu tournes la situation désastreuse, dramatique ? Bref, la situation dans laquelle te met ta _mère_ à la dérision. Tu ne vies vraiment pas quelque chose de facile et tu le supportes beaucoup mieux que tu ne le devrais.

J'ai bien ri quand j'ai lu les posters que tu as affiché dans ta chambre. J'imaginais bien la scène. En tout cas, tu ne nous oublieras jamais si tu as collé des photos de nous avec de la Glu Perpétuelle. Enfin, j'espère qu'on aura pas besoin de ça.

Alors comme ça, Tri-Trix est parmi vous ? Tu tiens le coup ? Cette _fille_ est vraiment une psychopate ! Il lui manque une case ou deux ! Tu es invité au mariage de Narcissa ? Je suppose que non mais c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Je suis content que tu te sois un peu _"amusé" _avec Andromeda. Elle, elle est normale au moins. Heureusement qu'il y a quand même quelqu'uns dans ta famille.

Soit gentil avec ton oncle, Sirius. Surtout s'il approche de la fin. D'un ça fera bonne impression et puis s'il est mourant ce serait horrible de le traiter comme un moins que rien.

Si tu as bien ris quand ils étaient tous saouls, tu sais maintenant comment je suis quand vous vous mettez à faire un concours d'alcool comme " Celui qui boit le plus bouteilles de Whisky-pur-Feu". En général je ris bien. Sauf peut-être quand vous frôlez le coma éthylique ...

Avec les photos de fille en Bikini que tu as mis dans ta chambre, je doute que tu sois très crédible en homosexuel. Dis plutôt que tu as mis une née-moldue enceinte et qu'elle veut garder le bébé et que tu l'épouses.

James me dit te de signaler qu'il y a pleins de filles qui pleurent parce que tu n'es pas là et qu'elles sont sûres que tu ne leur écriras pas pour Noël.

Peter te passe le bonjour. (Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas très expressif )

En attendant ton retard plus que souhaité.

_Remus J. Lupin_

PS: Ton livre est vraiment génial ! Merci, merci, merci !

**To Sirius Orion Black**  
**12 Square Grimmaud**  
**Londres, Angleterre**


	3. Lamartuc ? Non désolé, connais pas

**From Sirius O. Black**

**12, square Grimmaurd**

**Londres**

Lunard,

"Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé" ? Lamartruc ? Non, désolé, connais pas. Encore un truc moldu, je suppose ?

Merci beaucoup pour vos cadeaux. Je suppose que les bonbons sont de Peter, et le livre _Apprendre à séduire en 10 leçons _de James ? Dis-lui qu'il aurait dû le garder pour lui, étant donné le nombre de fois où Evans l'a traité de, je cite "Petit crétin arrogant, immature et prétentieux".

Par contre, ton nécessaire à balai, waouh ! Merci infiniment, Remus !

Tu sais ce que mes _parents_ m'ont offert ? Une pince à linge, pour me "boucher le nez quand je traînerais avec mes amis Sang-de-Bourbe, étant donné l'odeur".

Je leur ai répondu qu'avec la compagnie de Regulus, les odeurs ne m'atteignaient plus, mais je crois ça ne leur a pas trop plus, étant donné les cris qu'ils ont poussé.

Ma cousine Bella a carrément disjoncté, cette année. Elle parle sans cesse d'un certain mage noir aux idées très anti-moldu, un Lord Voldechose. Apparemment, la folle-dingue veut rejoindre ses rangs, comme une sorte d'armée... Et tu sais le pire ? Toute ma famille est d'accord et encourage Narcissa, Regulus, Lucius et Andromeda à faire la même chose.

Evidemment, à ce moment-là de la conversation, ils se sont tous retournés vers moi en me regardant comme si j'étais un Veracrasse. Bien entendu, le petit Sirius aux idées anticonformistes, ce sale rebelle, n'est pas digne de défendre une telle _noble cause_. Tsss.

Pas de problème pour mon oncle, il fait partit des rares non atteints de la famille. Et puis, surtout, il veut me confier son argent. Argument non négligeable.

Tu sais quoi ? Ton idée, là, comme quoi j'aurais mis enceinte une née-moldue, je crois qu'elle est très intéressante. A la prochaine enguelade, je la sors. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ma _génitrice._

En fait, les repas des Black, c'est assez drôle quand on y est habitué, parce que ça boit bien. Il y en a toujours que l'on surprend en train de faire la cour à une autre que sa femme (en même temps, y a jamais eu un seul mariage d'amour dans cette chose qu'ils appellent "famille"), toujours un qui se lève pour porter un toast délirant (hier, on a eu droit à "Aux décapitations des elfes de maison !" et l'autre jour, "A Horace Slughorn !", c'est pour te dire) et puis, surtout, ce qui est génial, c'est qu'ils relachent leur attention sur moi.

Tu sais à qui me fait penser Regulus, quand il a trop bu ? A James bourré. Mon _frère_ a essayé d'embrasser Andromeda, qui lui a mit une gifle monumentale. Ca m'a vraiment fait penser au jour où Cornedrue, aprés avoir perdu le concours de Whisky Pur feu, était allé supplier Evans de bien vouloir coucher avec lui.

Bien sûr, la scène de Regulus et ma cousine était tellement belle que j'en pleurais de rire, et, bien sûr, je me suis fait hurler dessus par tout le monde.

Bon, bref, il faut que je vous laisse. J'entends la personne qui m'a conçu hurler en bas des escaliers. Elle a du comprendre que c'était moi qui avait ensorcelé le Pudding.

Bonne année 1977, les gars.

_Sirius O. Black_

PS: Dis à Peter qu'on est quittes pour l'entaille, ça remplacera la fois où je me suis fait mordre par la Tentacula Vénéneuse en Botanique, quand il était censé l'immobiliser.

**To Remus John Lupin  
Salle Commune des Gryffondor**  
**Poudlard, Ecosse**


	4. Dictionnaire d'expression moldues

**From Remus J. Lupin**

**Salle commune des Gryffondor**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Patmol,

J'aurais peut-être du t'offrir un dictionnaire de citation moldu pour Noël mais comme tu as l'air content de ton nécessaire à balai, je garde ça pour ton anniversaire.

En parlant d'Evans, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant mais elle est restée à Poudlard elle aussi. Elle m'a confié que la relation qu'elle avait avec sa soeur n'était plus tenable. Apparemment, elle traite Lily de monstre. Comme quoi, pas besoin d'être sans pur pour dénigrer les autres.

C'est moi ou tu prends Regulus pour remplacer Rogue quand tu es chez toi ? Tu as de la "chance" que le père de Rogue soit moldu sinon tu peux être sûr qu'il aurait été à ta table. Avec l'alcool il aurait peut-être avoué qu'il est fou amoureux lui aussi de Lily. Le pire, c'est que je pense que Regulus pourrait vraiment devenir quelqu'un de bien s'il n'était pas autant oppressé par ta mère. Je pense même qu'il t'admire...

Sirius, ce mage noir dont à parlé ta cousine est à prendre** très **au sérieux. Je crains que ça ne prenne des proportions trop grave. Beaucoup de gens pensent comme ta famille, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose qu'il refuse que tu en fasse partit. C'est une façon d'être protégé de cette cruauté.

Finalement, je me demande si ton oncle n'est pas fou non plus. Te confier son argent ? Il te pense capable de le gérer ? C'est bien ce que je dis : Fou. ( Je plaisante, bien sûr)

Je sais bien, Sirius, que tu aimes toutes mes idées plus qu'ingénieuses puisqu'elles viennent de moi. Si tu pouvais prendre une photo ( même si j'en doute) tu nous ferais le plus beau des cadeaux de noël. Ne va pas te suicider pour ça non plus bien sûr.

Regulus ? Embrasser Andromeda ? J'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris pour voir ça ! Personne n'a rit à part toi ? Ils ne sont vraiment pas drôle. Tu devrais mettre une potion aux effets euphoriques un de ces jours. Là tu rigolerais bien.

Evidemment je n'ai pas dit à Cornedrue que tu trouvais que ton frère lui ressembler : il est susceptible quand tu n'es pas là.

On t'enverras une petite surprise pour la nouvelle année , histoire qu'elle ne commence pas trop mal.

On pense fort à toi,

Remus J. Lupin

PS: Peter s'excuse encore...

**To Sirius Orion Black **

**12 Square Grimmaud**

**Londres, Angleterre**


End file.
